Heretofore, there has been provided a medicine packaging apparatus as disclosed in the following patent document 1: JP 2006-232351A. This medicine packaging apparatus includes a medicine feeder or a manually distributing part through which medicines can be manually distributed. A plurality of concave portions into which the medicines are distributed are provided in the manually distributing part. By distributing the medicines for one package in each concave portion in advance, it becomes possible to dispense and package the medicines for one package. Further, medicine cassettes which can contain a number of medicines are provided in the medicine feeder and this makes it possible to discharge the medicines one by one according to prescription.